The New Exiles
by Starchild25
Summary: After an attack that makes the entire team vanish, Sage has no choice but to create a new team of Exiles from new and old faces. SPOILERS for those who havent read recent issues of Uncanny Xmen and Ultimate Xmen Requirem. Comments/Nice Criticisms Welcome
1. Prologue

After merging with the Panoptichron, Sage had to admit that she did feel like a newborn taking its first steps. After all, she had evolved from being a simple mutant into something that even she couldn't identify. She didn't regret her choice, as it prevented the multiverse from deteriorating any further than it had while quieting the voices that Merlin had put in there to torment her because of the knowledge she gained from Roma. Now, she had to relearn what she was capable of even though that in terms of her personality, she was still Sage.

As such, despite the new power she had, her perceptions were still human in nature, plus she was still getting used to her new state of being. That was probably the main reason she was now waking up after being knocked unconscious. Sage slowly stood up and looked around at the teleportation chamber which was damaged but seemed to still be functioning thankfully and could be repaired with her skill anyway. Her computer-like mind 'rebooted' as she remembered what had occurred….

_The Exiles (Sabretooth, Mystiq, Valeria Richards, Morph, and her fellow X-Man from her own Earth Psylocke) had gathered on the platform ready to teleport to another Earth for their next mission_. _However, as they start to shimmer away, a 'tear', for lack of a better word, in space appeared and two female arms appeared and grabbed Psylocke. Before Sage or the other Exiles could react, there was a bright flash of light and Sage was thrown against the wall and knocked out._

Sage's cybershades quickly disappeared from the floor which they laid to back in their usual position on her face as she interfaced with the Palace's computer through them. Even though she could simply interface with it with just a thought in her new form, she still preferred the methods she was used to as it was familiar plus she still didn't know all she could do now. She scanned all the Earths in the database, looking for any sign of her teammates, as this wasn't the first time they had been scattered to different Earths.

*There's Elizabeth..* She thought with a very slight smile of relief as she found her teammate on Earth 616, the Earth both of the women called home. However, her lifesigns seemed…muted in some way that even she couldn't pull her back to the Palace. *I guess I'll have to leave it to our X-Men to find and rescue her…* she continued as she moved towards the main computer interface. A small part of her wanted to go and save her and the rest of the Exiles, but she knew logically she couldn't waste time thinking about it. Merging with the palace did stop the current destabilization of the multiverse, but there were still Earths in peril that needed to be fixed.

The computer flared to life as images of many people who were familiar, yet not to Sage flashed through her goggles. She hoped to find her teammates somehow, but knew what was the more important priority and that was to reform the Exiles once again….


	2. Recruitment Drive, Part 1

_**Earth-1245**_

"And you say she just appeared with no sign of her arrival?" said T'Challa, Leader of the Panther Tribe and King of Afriqua as he stared intently at the guard in front of him and his Queen. Usually, it was hard for most people to tell what the pantherman was thinking but the frown on his face and the way his whiskers twitched that he wasn't thrilled with what he was hearing.

"Y…yes, your Majesty." The nervous guard said as he stood before the King and Queen "There was no one in front of the gates one second and the next second she was there with no sign of arrival. She then greeted me and the other guards then asked for an audience with both of you."

Aside from a slight frown, Queen Ororo didn't seem to react to the news. Although she was human, she sat as regal and proud as her Pantherman husband with her white Mohawk and royal regalia. She looked to her left where a person cloaked in a dark purple cloak stood. The person turned to her and silently nodded which made the Queen turn to her husband and said "It is disturbing that there weren't any signs of her arrival as there is with any teleportation spell. Still, she is just one person…if she meant to do us harm she would be committing suicide by coming here."

T'challa nodded in response to his wife's comment, although his facial expression didn't change, and said brusquely "You are right as always, my dear." Then turned to the guard and said "Show this woman in! She shall have her audience…"

Sage only studied the basic details of this Earth before she transported there. While her Earth advanced though science and technology, it was magic that was the main force that advanced life on this Earth. It was interesting to see how daily life was for the people on this world, but that wasn't the reason she was here so she didn't think much about it.

Once she entered the throne room, she wasn't surprised to hear gasps of surprise come from the people in the room as both the King and Queen stood. "WHAT MANNER OF TRICKERY IS THIS!?!?! WHY DO YOU ASSUME SUCH A FORM?" T'Challa shouted as he pointed at her, which Sage did expect in one form or another.

"I assure you, your Majesty, what you see before you is no illusion and I am not a shapeshifter." Sage said with a slight smile "I am exactly who I appear to be."

"Forgive us if we don't believe you immediately…" Ororo said as she gestured at a person garbed in a purple hooded robe to the right of her. The person lowered the hood, revealing this Earth's version of Sage, who aside from having her hair unbound, looked exactly the same. Sage was surprised, but it only showed slightly on her face, exactly like her duplicate did in fact. She had a feeling she would run into one of her many counterparts during this 'recruitment drive', but didn't expect it to happen so soon. She also saw the familiar scars on this Sage's face and wondered if there was an Elias Bogan in this world as well.

She quickly regained her composure and respectfully bowed as she said "There is a reason for why I look like her, King T'Challa and Queen Ororo. It is because I am her, but I am from a different Earth. I come to ask for assistance in a task to prevent the end of not just your Earth, but all of the Earths in existence."

She wasn't surprised by the looks of confusion on the faces in the room. She reached into one of her pouches which caused a few of the guards to raise their weapons and head towards her. Sage didn't react as she held up what she held in her hand and said "This device is known as a holographic projector. It allows me to project images that will help me explain my reason for being here."

T'challa and Ororo looked at each other for a second then T'challa raised his hand and said "Proceed then…" although the look of anger on the pantherman's face was still noticeable.

Sage nodded and clicked the button as the projector produced an image of a bunch of Earths in a spiral formation, eliciting gasps of surprise from those in the room. "What you are seeing now is one representation of the Multiverse, the total of all Earths that are in existence."

"All Earths?" Ororo said with a hint of surprise in her voice "So you are saying that there are worlds exactly like our own?"

"In some cases, that is true, your Majesty." Sage replied "Some are exactly like this world while others are vastly different. The numbers of Earths and the universes they reside in are as vast as the possible differences between each one. Regardless, no one in any world is exactly sure of the form of the multiverse, how big it is, or even if more universes are being added to it or the worlds that exist are all that is. One thing is for certain though, it is unstable…"

As everyone watched, one of the Earths in the holographic spiral began to darken and fade as Sage continued "On some Earths, things do not proceed the way they are supposed in that particular universe. That leads to the world and eventually the universe to become unstable and eventually be wiped out in one form or another." When the Earth that was fading disappeared completely, the Earths next to it began to fade as well "Eventually, this instability will spread to other Earths if it is not contained, eventually leading to the end of all that is, was, and can be.

Sage turned the holographic projector off and looked T'Challa and Ororo directly in the eyes "A team of heroes must be formed in order to make sure those worlds that are in trouble proceed along their proper path. That is why I have came here, King T'Challa and Queen Ororo, to find such heroes skilled enough to do this. I will not lie, while the tasks that needed to be completed may be easy on some of these worlds, on others they will be life-threatening."

Everyone remained quiet for what seemed like an eternity. It was T'Challa who finally broke the silence as he turned to Sage's counterpart and said "Great Sage, what do you say?"

"Her power is vast, my King." She said "So vast that even she is unsure of her limits at this moment…" She smiled at the frown that appeared on Sage's face, probably because she was thinking like she was that only she could interpret her true feelings since after all they were the same person "She is telling you the truth about this crisis, I sense no deceit from her…"

T'Challa nodded then turned back to Sage and said "So you speak the truth, but why come to us? Surely, if your power is as great as the Great Sage says, you can find any heroes you need on this world on your own."

"Indeed I can, which is why I am here." Sage replied with a slight smile as she turned to Ororo "I am here to ask for your help, Queen Ororo. Your skill in white magic with your specialty in weather control would be a great help. However, I do have other candidates that would also work well, so in the end the choice is yours. Do not feel bad if you decide not to help me."

"How dare you!?!?" T'challa said, rising to his feet once more "Your threat may be true, yet you request the help of the Queen of Afriqua as if she were a commoner!! You show disrespect not just for her, but for me and this country!!"

"Calm yourself, my husband…" Ororo said as she stood from her throne, looking as regal as the Ororo Sage knew from her world if not more "I shall go…"

T'Challa was about to say something to his wife, but she quickly put a finger to his mouth to silence him as she said with a soft smile "You know I am just as good a fighter as you, plus as you said yourself, the threat is true and threatens our world among many others. What kind of leaders would we be if we were to turn a blind eye to the plight of ours who do not deserve it? Besides, you know out of the two of us, you would be able to handle my departure better than I can handle yours. This country still needs a King and our children still need a father to look after them."

The pantherman slowly nodded with a soft, but sad smile as Ororo turned to Sage and said "I shall answer your call for heroes. However, I will need a couple of days to put affairs in order. Also, along with my duties as Queen of Afriqua, I have taken on two apprentices and I would be failing not just as their teacher, but as Queen of this country if I were to abandon them, if I were to leave them behind. So, they shall be accompanying me although I don't expect them to be with as we put these worlds on the proper path, as you said. If you cannot accept this, then you shall have to search for another person to take my place.

Sage simply nodded with a slight smile and said "Those terms are acceptable, your Highness." As three small metal bracelets fell out of nowhere into the Queen's hands "Those bracelets are called Talluses. When you and your apprentices are ready, simply press the red button on them and you will be transported to the Panoptichron. Until we meet again…" She then respectfully bowed to T'Challa and Ororo before disappearing.

All in the room were surprised by her depature, even her counterpart. T'Challa turned to his wife and said "My love, are you sure about this?"

Ororo's gaze was locked on the Talluses which were now in her hands as she responded "No, my husband, but considering what we now know is at stake, I have to be…."

_Author's Note-Hey guys, hope you like this first chapter, sorry it took so long!! I have a set idea in mind for this new team, but if you have any ideas on what you'd like to see happen or who should join, feel free to say so in your reviews. Hopefully Chapter 2 wont take as long Chapter 1 did to finish!! LOL_


	3. Recruitment Drive, Part 2

_**Earth-2814**_

The last thought Forge had before the white light and heat came was that he was glad he was able to hear Ororo say his name one more time, even though it was full of sadness and fear. He couldn't tell his wife his plan because she knew she would either stop him with her powers or successfully convince him not to sacrifice himself. He knew it had to be done though, since there was no other way to effectively ram Sentinel City into the Skrulls' command city, forcing them to flee and set Earth free after so many years of being under their control. He had a good life, even during the fight against the Skrulls. He knew he had made mistakes in his life, but he did his best to right them. That was one of the reasons why he felt he was lucky enough to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world. She would be sad, he knew, but she would also be strong enough to move on and he had vowed long ago to do whatever It took to give his wife and the rest of humanity their freedom, even if it meant his own life.

However, things didn't go as he expected. First off, when he found he could open his eyes again after the light faded, he saw he was still alive, or so it looked. Second, he was no longer sitting where he was to move Sentinel City, but in the middle of a grassy field with a few clouds in the sky and he even thought he saw a bunch of birds flying together in a perfect V formation. The Skrulls had ravaged Earth so it had been a very long time since Forge saw something as nice and picturesque as what he was looking at now, although it was more confusing than beautiful to him at the moment. "Ok, if this is supposed to be Heaven, it's not exactly what I expected…" he thought aloud.

"If there is one thing I've learned recently, it's that nothing ever comes out the way you think it would, no matter how much you prepare and calculate." A familiar voice said from behind him. When Forge turned around, he was surprised to see one of the last people he expected to see at this point standing behind him. "Tessa??" he said "Ok, I have to admit I am a bit surprised. I never expected you to be the one to welcome me once I reached the other side."

"Well, there is a reason for that, Forge." Sage replied with a slight smile "First, I don't know how my counterpart on your Earth preferred to be called, but I rather you called me Sage."

Forge was a bit confused after Te—Sage said and replied "Counterpart? What are you talking about?" He started to get the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't where he first thought he was.

"I am from a different Earth…" Sage said without any sort of reaction to Forge's question "Also, you are not dead. You are in a section of the place known as the Panoptichron, which sits at the center of the Multiverse."

"Another Earth?" Forge said with just the slightest hint of surprise in his voice "Hmm….guess Richards was right after all. It still doesn't explain why you saved me then brought me here though…."

"As I said before, we are now at the center of the Multiverse, which looks out over all the worlds in existence." Sage replied without the slightest hint of a reaction "It is a delicate structure that keeps the worlds in balance, but as you well know, as in many things, there are many flaws in it. Universes become unstable because they don't go down the path they are meant to and collapse in on themselves which In turn effect the universes next to it, which left unchecked lead to the end of all that is."

She then looked Forge straight in the eyes and said "A team is needed to go to the different Earths in trouble and make sure they proceed along their correct courses to fix this and you, Forge, have been chosen for such a team."

Forge was silent for a couple of minutes as he processed all that was said to him before replying with a shake of his head and a frown "Look…it's not that I don't believe what you are saying, cause I do. I just think there are probably better people, hell, probably better 'mes' for that matter. Long story short, Thanks for saving my life, but I rather get home and back to my wife as soon as possible. After all, they'll probably need my help to help rebuild humanity and all that…"

For a second, Forge saw what he thought to be a frown on Sage's face for a second, but as soon as it appeared it was gone as she said "I'm afraid that cannot be, Forge. As I told you, certain things need to occur for universes to remain stable. Your death was one of these things…"

"What?!?!" Forge said in shock "You're lying, otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you now, would I?"

"Yes, I saved you an instant before your death, but as far as everyone else on your world is concerned, you have heroically sacrificed your life to save your world, which did succeed. After the command city was destroyed, every Skrull on the planet fled immediately." Sage said as she snapped her fingers and the scenery around them changed. Now the two of them were looking down on a hill where people very familiar to Forge stood before a statue of him. Even if he wasn't as smart as he was, Forge knew he was looking at his own memorial service.

"Yes, you are looking upon your own memorial service, three months later…" Sage said nonchalantly as she also gazed upon the scene "Time moves quicker in some universes than in others. While it was only minutes ago I had taken you a moment before your death, three months have passed here. Realizing they now had to depend on themselves without your intellect and the other scientists who also had died; humanity prepared itself against further alien invasion and succeeded in thwarting all future attempts to do so."

Forge heard Sage's words, but wasn't really paying to them, or to the fact that Scott was the one giving the eulogy (Which sort of surprised him considering they weren't close.) His gaze was fixed on his wife, who was at the front of the small crowd gathered there sobbing, with T'Challa putting a hand on her shoulder for support. He didn't mind that since him and Ororo were close childhood friends, but the weight of the situation he was in finally hit him. He took a breath before saying "There's no way….I can return to my Earth? I can't even send a message to my wife letting her know im alive?"

Sage turned to face him and know he was sure of the sadness on her face now as he said "There may be a time, In the future, when you can return without it being detrimental to your universe's timeline, but I cannot promise that." The scenery shifted back to the field where they were before "The only two options I can give you now is to either take you back to the moment I retrieved you from so you can trul die or to remain alive and help make sure that other universes survive. I have to go now, but once you make your decision, all you will have to do is say my name." She then faded away leaving Forge alone with his thoughts and the decision he needed to make.

_Author's Note: Yes, this is the Forge from the last ill-fated Exiles series. I have some ideas for the other 'recruits' but if you have any ideas feel free to let me know…_


End file.
